pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Parsons Lathrop
George Parsons Lathrop (August 25, 1851 - April 19, 1898) was an American poet and novelist."George Parsons Lathrop," Catholic Encyclopedia. New Advent, Web, Mar. 8, 2013. Life Lathrop was born August 25, 1851 in Honolulu, Hawaii. His father was physician George Alfred Lathrop, his mother Frances Maria (Smith) Lathrop, and his brother Francis Lathrop. George was educated at New York and Dresden, Germany. He returned to New York, and decided on a literary career. On a visit to England he was married in London, September 11, 1871, to Rose Hawthorne, daughter of Nathaniel Hawthorne. In 1875 he became associate editor of the Atlantic Monthly, and remained in that position 2 years, leaving it for newspaper work in Boston and New York. His contributions to the periodical and daily Press were varied and voluminous. He edited (in 1883) a complete, and the standard, edition of Hawthorne's works, and adapted The Scarlet Letter for Walter Damrosch's opera of that title, which was produced at New York in 1896. In 1883 he founded the American Copyright League, which finally secured the international copyright law. Lathrop was also a founder of the Catholic Summer School of America. He and his wife were received into the Roman Catholic Church in New York in March 1891. Lathrop died on April 19, 1898 in New York. After his death his widow, as Mother M. Alphonsa, organized a community of Dominican tertiaries, the Dominican Sisters of Hawthorne, who took charge of 2 cancer hospitals at New York. Writing Among his published works are: Rose and Roof-tree (1875), poems; A Study of Hawthorne (1876); Afterglow (1876), a novel; Spanish Vistas (1883), a work on travel; Newport (1884), a novel; Dreams and Days (1892), poems; A Story of Courage (1894), centenary history of the Visitation Convent, Georgetown, D.C. Publications Poetry *''Rose and Roof-Tree. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1875. *''Guy Vernon: A novelette in verse, in ''A Masque of Poets. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1878. *''Dreams and Days: Poems. New York: Scribner's, 1892. Plays *The Scarlet Letter: A dramatic composition'' (with music by Walter Damrosch). New York & London: Transatlantic Publishing, 1896. Novels *''In the Distance: A novel. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1882. *Newport. New York: Scribner's, 1884. *An Echo of Passion. Boston &New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1882. *Gold of Pleasure. Philadelphia: J.B. Lippincott, 1891. Short fiction *True, and other stories. New York & London: Funk & Wgnall's, 1884. *''Two Sides of a Story, and other stories. New York: Cassell, 1889; New York: Brentano's, 1900. Non-fiction *History of the Union League: From its origin and foundation to the year 1874. *A Study of Hawthorne. James R. Osgood, 1876. *Spanish Vistas'' (travel). New York: Harper & Brothers, 1883. Edited *''The Complete Works of Nathaniel Hawthorne''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1882 **(24 volumes), New York: Scribner's, 1883.The Complete Works of Nathaniel Hawthorne Volume X (1883), Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 8, 2013. In 24 volumes: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24. *''Representative Poems of Living Poets. New York: Cassell, 1886.Representative Poems of Living Poets (1886), Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 8, 2013. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Parsons Lathrop, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 16, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *George Parsons Lathrop 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Lathrop in An American Anthology 1787-1900: "Keenan's Charge," "South-Wind," "The Child's Wish Granted," "The Flown Soul," "The Sunshine of Thine Eyes," "The Voice of the Void," "Remembrance" *George Parsons Lathrop at PoemHunter (53 poems) ;Books * * George Parsons Lathrop (1851-1898) - Works available online * George Parsons Latrhrop (1851-1898) at the Online Books Page * Works by George Parsons Lathrop at the Internet Archive *George Parsons Lathrop at Amazon.com ;About * George Parsons Lathrop in the Catholic Encyclopedia Category:1851 births Category:1898 deaths Category:American Catholic poets Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:People from Honolulu, Hawaii Category:Writers from Hawaii Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Writers from New York Category:American opera librettists Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets